


Please, don't leave

by lifeinaperceptionfilter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinaperceptionfilter/pseuds/lifeinaperceptionfilter
Summary: River Song contemplating life from inside the Data Core.





	Please, don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted several years ago to Tumblr. Written not long after The Name of the Doctor and in response to the prompt "Please, don't leave". Thought I would add it here.

Digital daylight streams through a window that isn't really there, but her dreaming mind resists the call to wake, as much as she can wake here.  She clings to the memory, dream, memory-dream of him, bed-warm and smiling, the hum of her ancient mother like a caress across her mind, the echo of laughter from the corridor as her human mother races past, and the Last Centurion's call of, "Am I close?" _(Blind man's bluff?  Oh, Dad, you never learn.)_

Like calls to like.  Fragmented memory dreaming of fragmented memories, of a time before she was a book forgotten on a shelf of guilt and grief, a time when she was alive _(Oh, why is that word so sad?)_.  She surfaces, light finally piercing the lines of code that are her eyelids, and she wonders.  Perhaps it's time to send a message, ask her mother to teach her to wheeze-groan, wheeze-groan, wheeze-groan.  Maybe it _is_ time to fade away.


End file.
